Happiness will reign
by SarahNYAG
Summary: After a thunderstorm Steven and the gang find a Home World elite with a very interesting back ground. What happens when she tells them about her suffering and why she's on Earth? Read to find out. :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER so please don't be to harsh. I will not have a publishing schedule but I'll try to upload often. Hope you enjoy. :D -S**

Happiness Will Reign.

(POV no one's)

It was a sunny day in Beach city with a slight breeze. Steven and Connie were sitting up where Pearl did the laundry for their usual Thursday picnic.

"-singing-"

"-The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea come on and sing this jam with me-" Steven saying well strumming his ukulele.

Connie played her violin as she saying her part, "-peach or plum or strawberry any kind is fine you see. Come on and share this jam with me. I'll do my best to give this jam of the sweetness it deserves. –"

"-And I'll keep it fresh; I'm jamming on these tasty preserves.-"

"-Ingredients in harmony we mix together perfectly. Come on and share this jam with me!-" they finish in sync as Steven does a final, soul pluck to end the song and they irrupt in laughter.

" That was awesome!" exclaimed Steven with a giant grin.

"Sure made me hungry," replied Connie as she reached for a crumpet with strawberry jam on it.

"Do you want to go swimming after we're done?" asked Steven.

"No we shouldn't go swimming right after we just ate. Plus the weather forecast predicted a thunderstorm," said Connie, as she looked to the sea.

"Ooooo! Do you think you could stay over and watch the storm with me?" Steven inquired excitedly.

"I don't know, but I could call my mom and ask," Connie stated with a thoughtful look, which turned into a hopeful smile.

+x+

Steven was setting up his sleeping bag near the padded bench, near the window, near the front door when Connie asked, "hey Steven, are you almost ready?"

"Yah, almost, but could you go get the snacks well I finish?"

"Sure," Connie said as she got up to go get the popcorn.

"There done," Steven muttered to himself as Connie came back with the popcorn.

"Ok, let's watch."

+x+

(POV OC's)

I am cold to the bone as I feel my body and the piece of driftwood, I was lucky to find, going up with another big, dark wave.

'Thought'

'No. Please. No more. Make it end.'

The wave comes crashing down and I feel water enter my lungs. Unlike the rest of my body my legs feel hot, like they're on fire; my guess is they've broken or crushed most, if not all, of the bones in my legs. Then as of the universe heard my plea, when the next wave hits I hit a rock on a sandbar, knocking me out.

+x+

(POV no one's)

The next morning Steven and Connie we're going with Pearl to the grocery store in hopes of getting a little more than what was on pearls list.

"Oh my gosh, Steven look!" Connie said, as she pointed at a figure on the sand.

As the group drew closer Steven noticed something was where her neck connected to the back of her head… a gem! The gem was a mix in between a circle and a triangle with a hexagon structure in the middle. It was made up of a bunch of faded colours.

From what he could see she had green hair with highlights and low lights down to her shoulder, but on her right side and half of the back of her head it was cut very short, with a zigzag pattern shaved into it, and lime green in colour. She was wearing a very beat up, dark green combat suit.

(POV OC's)

I woke up on a warm beach. Sensing three entities above me I look up to see two humans, a boy and a girl, and... a gem. A pearl by the looks of it; oh no! They're going to try the next stage of the plan on these humans I get to my hands and knees, cough up some blood mixed with water, and summon my weapon.

"You will not harm these humans!" I scream at the pearl, as I leap off the ground, which hurts like hell, and swing my big, custom shurkerin at her face/gem, it glowing red with heat. I'm not touching it because I can control it and heat it up with my mind, since it's made up of rock and metal.

"You and your kind will pay for what they did to me! I will not let you hurt any planet ever again! I'll shatter you and all the diamonds!"

I land the hit, but missed her gem, because I see spots from the pain in my legs and lungs. I hear the humans call out for her, they must have tricked them like they tricked me. I fall to the ground as the pearl makes a crater in the sand from the force of my hit. The humans pin me down, I won't hurt them, but I scream in agony as the girl touches my legs.

(POV Connie's)

I let go of the gem's legs; they're crushed or at least broken multiple times.

"Steven!" I call as I see Pearl get up summoning her weapon as well as Garnet and Amethyst running towards us, their weapons are already out. "Steven her legs are crushed."

He looks down and his face turned into one of horror, then one of recognition.

Steven turns to the gem, "we are not from Home World!"

The gem immediately calmed down and Steven got off her stomach. By this time Garnet and Amethyst had got to us.

The gem shook her head in disbelief, "no. No way! The rumours are true?" she started to cry. "I'm not alone? I can't believe it!"

She sat up and looked at Steven, "you're just like me!"


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the big pause in chapters I HATE typing the story out. I just finished chapter four in my note book, so I just need to actually type them out. BUT they WILL be out soon. (Hopefully.)

I hope you like the story intro! Stay weird! :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) O O

U


	3. Friends?

**AN: Hey guys so SO sorry for the long wait I lost my story and since I write on paper I didn't have it backed up. But I found it so I hope you enjoy!**

(POV: No One)

"What?!" all the gems plus Connie yelled, well Steven just stood there.

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"You're a hybrid, right?" the now presumed hybrid asked.

Steven pulled his shirt up to reveal his gem. She bowed her head so Steven could get a better look at her gem. It was a rounded triangle, but closer to a circle, with a hexagonal cut. It had an entire arsenal of colours from red to purple, but they were faded and swimming around in light silver. Her crying had basically stopped, but it was obvious she was still in pain.

"My name's Sarah," she said with a pained smile.

"What kind of gem are you?" asked Connie from behind.

"I'm titanium," she said; trying to look at Connie, but failing because she didn't want to move her legs.

Steven had an idea, "hold still."

"O-okay," Sarah was trembling as he went beside her legs.

Steven licked his hands and kneeled by her legs. When he touched them, she let a small gasp passed her lips. You could see the bones reform; Connie had to look away.

"There," said Steven, "try to get up."

He offered Sarah a hand up which she gladly accepted. She was a little wobbly at first, but soon got her footing.

"I don't know if I can heal your lungs though," Steven said, his smile dropping.

Sarah crouched down to his eye level, "oh Steven that's okay. I just can't train for a couple weeks."

Pearl had a curious look on her face, "Sarah, why didn't you just retreat back to your gem?"

Sarah seemed lost in thought well staring at Pearl, but quickly recovered, "I can only do that if this body dies."

Garnet stepped in, "I'm sure we all have questions, but I suggest we continue this conversation inside."

The group agreed and soon settled in the beach houce.

Sarah had a look of wonder on her face, "so this is what an Earth home looks like on the inside."

 **+X+**

"Pearl."

"Yes, my diamond?"

"Is the execution prepared?"

"It waits on your word my diamond."

"No. I will do this one myself."

 **+X+**

(POV: Sarah)

Steven, the human girl, and I sat on a padded bench, what I guessed to by an amethyst on the floor, and the pearl and perma-fusion standing up.

I broke the dense silence," so I guess you got some questions?"

Steven spoke first," who are your parents?"

I breath a sigh of relief, there are much worse questions to answer," my mother's name was Titanium or S 17-C as the kindergarteners called her… my father… was a human from earth. I don't know much about him besides that he gave me my human name. He was killed three or four years after my birth."

Steven and Connie's faces distorted into ones of pure horror.

"Are there any more titanium's? I don't remember there ever being gems going by that name," Pearl remarked.

"No, just me and my mom. She was made for one purpose to produce a healthy, hybrid offspring. She was made from melting down shards from other elite gems."

Now it was the gems turn to have a look of horror on their face.

The fusion recovered quickly," what did you mean when you said training?"

I shuddered," a grueling ten hours, trying to be perfect, but never being good enough. I often had to spar with other gems… it was horrible."

"Did you shatter anyone?" it pressed.

There it was, the thought I desperately tried to keep from my mind," no… b-but…"

I trailed off. Memories flooded my mind… Glimmer… the amethysts. All those who tried to save me, but lost their lives in the processes. And then there was Pearl I didn't know her fate for sure, but I had a pretty good idea. Then came the memories from when I first came to Earth, the people in black suits, the one I killed. _No! It- It wasn't my fault. Humans are just so fragile._

I only realised I spaced out and started crying when I felt Steven's arms around me.

"I think it would be best if we pick this up tomorrow," says the Pearl; though I don't now who it's aimed at," come with me Connie; Greg can drive you home."

Steven turns to me, "you can sleep with me in my bed if you want."

"Um, are you sure that'd be appropriate?" I ask, not wanting to intrude.

"Why don't you take the couch?" the fusion suggests.

"Okay," I agree.

And with that everyone bids goodnight.

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long chapters will take much less time to come out I promise, and to those who notice my username, yes, my name is Sarah and yes this character is based of me but only in the looks department. I'm not trying to put myself in the story or anything. Please R &R Byyyyyyyye!**


End file.
